John Howe
John Howe — Artist Website John Howe | CHRONICLES of an illustrator Type of Cover Art Fantasy and Myth About the Artist John Howe (born August 21, 1957 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada) is a book illustrator, living in Neuchatel, Switzerland. One year after graduating from high school, he studied in a college in Strasbourg, France, then at the Ecole des Arts Décoratifs. He is best known for his work based on J. R. R. Tolkien's worlds. Howe and Alan Lee were the lead artists of Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings movie trilogy. Howe also re-illustrated the maps of The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and The Silmarillion in 1996–2003. His work is however not limited to this, and includes images of myths such as the Arthurian legend or Beowulf. He also illustrated many other books, amongst which many belong to the fantasy genre (Robin Hobb's books for instance.) Howe also contributed to the film adaptation of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis. He is an expert in medieval armour and weaponry. ~ John Howe - Lord of the Rings Wiki ~ Full Bio: :// John Howe :: Illustrator [Biography] Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Awards Quotes *John Howe (illustrator) - Wikiquote *John Howe Quotes - BrainyQuote See Also * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Reference Links Artist Websites & Portfolios: *John Howe | CHRONICLES of an illustrator *John Howe :: Illustrator John Howe :: Illustrator [ Portfolio ::] Galleries—Pages with art: *The Art of John Howe *John Howe - Tolkien Gateway *John Howe Portfolio *LCS INTERVIEW :: John Howe - Illustration *The Art of Alan Lee and John Howe *The Art of John Howe *John Howe - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki *John Howe - Inside Your ART *John Howe Illustrator Portfolio - Polyvore Video Art: *▶ The Art of John Howe (Part 1) - YouTube * * * * *▶ The Art of John Howe (Part 2) - YouTube * * * * *randomyork: "Lost Worlds" With Illustrator John Howe *▶ John Howe Forging Dragons - YouTube *▶ The Lord Of The Rings, Alan Lee, John Howe, Ted Nasmith *▶ Lost Worlds A visit with John Howe - YouTube Posted Art: *John Howe’s World: Strange and Familiar | Masha *Alan Lee & John Howe Tolkien Artwork on Pinterest *john howe on Tumblr *john howe illustrator portfolio home moving pictures - FunPict.com *Inside the Artists Studio: John Howe Interview *Search descent into rivendell by middle earth illustrator john howe images *Tolkien Inspired Art - Black Rider (via John Howe :: Illustrator John... Articles with art: *Mordor TheLandofShadow.com™| To Mordor we will take You! *MEETING WITH JOHN HOWE | REME TOMAS *John Howe’s famous painting of Gandalf the Grey was stolen from a gallery in 1997 - OMG Facts *John Howe | Lines and Colors :: a blog about drawing, painting, illustration, comics, concept art and other visual arts *John Howe | Hobbit Movie News and Rumors | TheOneRing.net™ *Q&A with John Howe, illustrator for The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings | Sound Colour Vibration *There and Back Again, An Artist’s Journey - John Howe Interview | syfy.co.uk *ImagineFX.com | John Howe Newford Wiki Pages: *Memory and Dream - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki *Trader - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki Book Lists, Bibliographies: *John Howe - Summary Bibliography ** Bibliography: Cover: Memory & Dream ** Bibliography: Cover: Trader *John Howe ~ Goodreads *John Howe Author Page ~ Shelfari *John Howe | LibraryThing Interviews, Talks: *Inside the Artists Studio: John Howe Interview *Interview with John Howe in Saint-Ursanne, Switzerland *Red Moon Chronicle: Interview with John Howe *Meet the man who remade Middle‑earth - Boing Boing *Animopus: Documentary and Lecture with Illustrator John Howe *Q&A with John Howe, illustrator for The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings | Sound Colour Vibration *Interview - John Howe *‎archives.theonering.net/perl/newsview/8/959446433 *(1) John Howe Answers Your Facebook Questions! - The Lord of the Rings Trilogy *LCS INTERVIEW :: John Howe - Illustration *Illustrator John Howe speaks about the difference between drawing and writing - YouTube Bios, About, etc: *Council of Elrond » LotR News & Information » John Howe *John Howe - Lord of the Rings Wiki *John Howe - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki *John Howe (illustrator) - Wikipedia *Pern Museum Art Gallery - Official Art - John Howe *John Howe - PlentyWiki *John Howe, the illustrator | Arthedain *Reclaiming the Blade » » John Howe invites Galatia Films to Switzerland *John Howe - IMDb *John Howe Online *John Howe (Person) - Comic Vine *John HOWE - New Zealand | LinkedIn Making the Films: *▶ The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Extended Edition -- The Appendices Part 8 *▶ The Hobbit Behind the Scenes - Concept Art - YouTube *▶ The Hobbit Behind the Scenes - Concept Art - YouTube *Making-of The Hobbit: On Set 7 - Production Offices - YouTube Gallery Memory_and_Dream-full length.jpg|'Memory and Dream' ~ Full jacket (1994—Newford series #5) by Charles de Lint|link=http://www.john-howe.com/portfolio/gallery/details.php?image_id=304&mode=search 1994hc Tor-Memory & Dream (Newford|'Memory and Dream' (1994 Hard Cover—Newford series #5) by Charles de Lint|link=http://www.john-howe.com/portfolio/gallery/details.php?image_id=593&mode=search 12b-Trader-port-stone.jpg|stone used on cover uscoverTrader-full jacket.jpg|'Trader' ~ Full jacket (1997—Newford series #7) by Charles de Lint|link=http://newford.wikia.com/wiki/Trader Category:Cover Artists Category:Canadian Authors